


100 ways to say I love you

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles mostly, Fluff, M/M, all virgil ships, i'll be adding tags and characters as i go, platonic and romantic relationships, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. Just a little writing challenge for myself to write a bunch of prompts with Virgil being loved and cared for





	1. Moxiety 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing challenge for myself, 100 ways to say I love you  
this'll all be Virgil ships, so I hope you enjoy  
As always, feedback is appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing challenge for myself, 100 ways to say I love you  
this'll all be Virgil ships, so I hope you enjoy  
As always, feedback is appreciated
> 
> 1\. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

Virgil bit back a yawn, the third in the last fifteen minutes, eyes focused on the road in front of him. They've been driving all day and there were still several hours left to go, but the sun had gone down two hours ago. They couldn't stop though, they didn't have time. They were expected at his parent's house in the morning, and thanks to his stressing and checking and rechecking their bags, they ended up leaving late. His fear of flying prevented them from travelling by airplane, and while he was thankful Patton was so understand and accommodating towards his worries, he kind of wished that he pushed him to try and overcome that particular fear. 

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, hoping to spot a sign for an off-ramp so he could pull over for some coffee, but he couldn't even remember the last time he passed one. His vision was starting to get hazy, and he blinked slowly, reaching out to turn the radio up a little louder, hoping it would help. But before his hand could touch the dial, another reached out to stop him. His gaze flickered over to the passenger seat, having expected Patton to be asleep still, but he was sitting up and looking at him intently. "Sorry Patton. I wasn't going to turn it up too loud. You can go back to sleep."

"Virgil.. you look exhausted. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile. You need to get some rest." Patton said, looking at him earnestly and leaning a little closer. He could see the protest forming already and he quickly shook his head. "Please. For me?"

Virgil didn't really like other people driving his car, just one of the things he was incredibly picky about, but he knew he couldn't keep going like this. He let out a soft sigh, giving a little nod, an unconscious smile tugging at his lips when his boyfriend's face lit up. He pulled over carefully, switching seats with Patton, and he leaned his seat back. He was asleep before the car was fully in motion again, the radio now off and Patton humming softly, a tiny smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


	2. Analogical 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
2\. It reminded me of you.

Virgil tapped his pen against the notebook in front of him, frowning as all the numbers started jumbling together. "Stupid math class and stupid homework assignment," he grumbled under his breath, letting out a small sigh. He checked his phone for the time, wondering when Logan was going to be coming back with their dinner. His stomach was rumbling already and he was more than ready for something to distract him from this nonsense. He could already almost taste the Chinese food they had ordered, but he had to be patient.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind did the front door open and he jumped up to start clearing off the table. He closed his notebook, stacking everything neatly before grabbing his bag off the floor. By the time his stuff was placed carefully inside and he had straightened back up, he saw a small gift bag sitting in front of him. He eyed it curiously, gaze flickering to Logan who was pulling down plates from the cabinet. "What's this?" he asked, wondering if he's forgotten some anniversary or date. He couldn't think of anything, but this wouldn't have been the first time he's forgotten.

Logan just shrugged, bring the plates to the table and setting them down next to the bag of food. "Saw it in a window at one of those outlet stores by the restaurant. Thought you might like it, so I ducked in to buy." 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, surprised, and pulled the bag closer. "You made an impulse buy?" he asked almost in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" His voice was teasing though, and he reached a hand in and pulled out a small stuffed cat. It was black with purple patches sewn in, matching his hand-made jacket rather well, and he found any further teasing remark he would have made dying in his throat.

"It reminded me of you." 

The explanation was simple and it really was all Virgil needed. He stepped around the table to stand next to Logan, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, which was returned with no hesitation. "Thank you. I love it." They stood like that for several seconds before his stomach growled again, reminding him just how hungry he was. He huffed out an amused sound before stepping back, smiling up at Logan. "Now let's eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> follow my sanders sides blog @ starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
